Wakako Moto (Soulcalibur character, Thevideotour1's version)/Original Timeline
Wakako Moto (本和加子 Moto Wakako) is a character in the Soul series of the fighting games made by Seiki Hayashi. Wakako is the older sister of Haruna and Keiko. She made her debut in Soul Calibur III, and has returned in Soul Calibur IV, Soul Calibur V, and Soul Calibur Endless Rage. Physical appearance Wakako has brown eyes and long gold hair that is based on the Hime cut. She has a sweet and young face, similar to Abelia's. She has white skin. Weapons Soul Calibur III Soul Calibur IV Soul Calibur V Soul Calibur Endless Rage Fighting Style Critical Finish Critical Edge Costumes Wakako wears the same outfits that her younger sisters, Haruna and Keiko wear, but green. Create-a-Soul formula SCIII Name: Wakako Gender: Female Job: Samurai Discipline: Soul of Mitsurugi Weapon: Any Head: Hermit's Hood (15,19) Hair: Long Hair (Tied) (07,19 and 15,19) Chin: Spy Mask (15,19) Mid Torso: Alchemist's Dress (15,19) Lower Legs: Cloth Bikini (08,19) Feet: Kung Fu Shoes (15,19) Face: 04 Eyebrows: 07,19 Lips: 03,15 Eyes: 05,25 Skin: 04,15 Underwear: 08,19 Voice: Girl 2 (English) Alignment: Good/Light Relationships *Older sister to Haruna and Keiko. Trivia * Quotes Soul Calibur III *''Get out of the way!'' *''I'll show you...my true strength!'' *''Come on, come and get me!'' *''You're shaking!'' *''Time to die!'' *''I'll gladly lend a hand...if you want to die!'' *''You really want to do this?'' *''Is there no other solution to this?'' *''If all you know is violence...'' *''A futile effort.'' *''You're quite a disgusting sight to behold.'' *''I'm going to put an end to your annoying cries.'' *''Do you see now?...you never stood a chance.'' *''That was a pretty good warm up fight!'' *''You're way too weak.'' *''You can't stop me!'' *''That was truly absurd!'' *''You really deserved that!'' *''Making me watse my energy...'' *''Know your place!'' *''Take good care of yourself.'' *''Looks like...I won this fight.'' *''Listen, I just cannot afford to lose.'' *''I must go. Excuse me.'' *''See? I told you that it's futile.'' *''If you don't hurry up and run away, I'm going to kill you.'' *''Why don't you hurry up and disappear?'' *''Don't expect to get away that easily.'' *''Take this!'' *''Too easy!'' *''Outta my way!'' *''Give it up!'' *''Arrogant fool!'' *''That won't work!'' *''It's over!'' *''This is the end!'' *''You're dead!'' *''Bastard!'' *''Dammit!'' *''You cur!'' *''Shut up!'' *''You should die!'' *''I'm gonna make you suffer!'' *''Disappear!'' *''Here we go!'' *''Gotcha!'' *''Let's go!'' *''Quit showing off!'' *''Quiet down!'' *''Fall down!'' *''Goodbye!'' *''This is your end!'' *''You fool!'' *''Die!'' *''How irritating!'' *''How slow are you?'' *''You idiot!'' *''Hey, what the matter?'' *''Feel the pain!'' *''It's time to get rid of you!'' *''How's that?'' *''There's more!'' *''You're not going anywhere!'' *''You're open!'' *''This is...over!'' *''Have some of...this!'' *''What a joke!'' - Taunt *''Hurry up and disappear!'' - Taunt *''I can see your fear!'' - Taunt *''Grovel on your hands and knees!'' - Taunt *''You're not bad.'' - Taunt *''You never stood a chance.'' - Taunt *''What, are you afraid?'' - Taunt *''Such a wasted effort.'' - Taunt *''What?!'' *''Impossible!'' *''What?!'' *''Dammit!'' *''It can't be.'' *''I lost.'' *''Guh!...'' *''What was that?'' Gallery 20180529_150423.jpg 20180529_150432.jpg 20180529_150438.jpg 20180529_150443.jpg 20180529_150447.jpg